The End
by DucttapedCheshireCat
Summary: Based off of Blue October's song "The End". How far would Demyx go to make it feel right? Yaoi. AkuRoku. Rated for sexual content, violence and gore and crude language.


**This is a small ficlet i wrote when being in a very bad mood and had listened too much to blue october's song The End xD  
The idea came to me a while back, but yesterday i was in the mood to write it.**

**Warning for:  
Sexual content  
Strong Language  
Violence and Gore**

**Thanks to Kel for editing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts not The End. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The End**

Demyx was standing alone outside a big house, a bit into the forest. The night was dark, stars spotting over the sky. A chilly breeze blew past and ruffled his hair and clothes, but it was like he didn't notice. He was barefoot and the grass tickled the undersides of his feet, worms crawling beneath them, wiggling to get free - to live. They crawled up between his toes, slinking over his foot and down into the grass beside it again. He didn't seem to notice that either though, because he didn't make a face or a sound of disgust at the slimy little creatures touching his naked feet.

Quietly he moved forward, kneeling beside the window and peering inside. The dew in the grass made the knees of his jeans slightly wet. There he was. The one who's heart he broke. Axel, with his new little lover, Roxas.

Maybe he could get Axel back… Maybe he could get his head right; his heart right. Make him let the little blond go. Get the redhead's head straight; get his own damn heart straight.

He hadn't meant to break up with the redhead. That's just the way it had played out. Because the redhead had cheated on him, slept with another man and then threw it in Demyx's face. Told him about his little 'mishap' and 'how he regretted it so and hoped that he could forgive him'.

That's what he was supposed to do… Forgive him. It just didn't happen that way. Because a sudden burst of jealousy hit the blond, along with anger. So much anger he couldn't channel it and he just blew up. They screamed at each other for hours before the blond walked out to never return again.

But they had been happy once, even if they had their share of fights. Who didn't? They fought, and made up, being friends again by the end of the night. Falling apart at the seams. But somehow they always found each other again and fit together once more.

Through the glass he could see how Roxas threw the redhead's shirt aside and how they fell down on the bed in a deep kiss. Another surge of anger hit the older blond and he tightened his grip around the cold metal in his hand.

The way they embraced, lips everywhere. The dirty, disgusting blond's lips on the man Demyx adored. Axel was his, damn it. And if Demyx couldn't have him, no one else would either.

He couldn't believe the way the redhead was bending, the way he was moaning the other blond's name, begging him for more. It was supposed to be Demyx there with him, Demyx's name he moaned, not Roxas'. Why had he never bent that way for Demyx? Why had he never begged Demyx for more that way? Was it because Demyx had allowed the redhead to top?

Had it made a difference? Was the redhead really a bottom? Demyx doubted it; he didn't seem like the kind. Roxas was probably just some fuck up who refused to take it up the ass. God, the things he missed, and especially with Axel, who was like a Greek God in bed.

How far would he go to make it feel right?

"Come home, I have to fix this on my own…" Demyx whispered.

"_Replace my heart_

'_cause I'm convinced mine broke, the day I let us end_

_Replace my heart_

_I don't want to live by coping, I'm done with hoping, End."_

Demyx creeped closer to the window, to see the way he touched him from his feet, across his knees inside his sweetest spot, making the redhead gasp. Pleasing him. The taller blond turned around to get away from the sight and tried to find control, but it was impossible, no control was available. It showed how less than low can possibly go.

He tried to bring his wits back about him, but that was just about as pleasurable as pushing knives into his arm.

"I gotta get inside," he whispered to himself with a deep breath. Demyx crawled towards the back window in silence before he stood inside the dark living room. This used to be his home.

They had bought it together, after being together for close to five years of constant fighting and making up again. They thought they'd be happy here, a bit away from the civilization. They hadn't. It had been just like before. Just like always.

When they split, Demyx had gotten the dog, Axel the house.

The dog had already been taken care of, Demyx had sold it.

"Come home, I'm moving towards the bedroom door..."

"_Replace my heart_

'_cause I'm convinced mine broke, the day I let us end_

_Replace my heart_

_I don't want to live by coping, I'm done with hoping, End."_

With two fingers around the door knob, he slowly opened the door and was met by a loud moan. He sneaked inside, hiding in the darkness of the corners. Roxas pushed himself deep inside the redhead and earned a cry of pleasure in return, the blond also moaned, whimpering. Their voices were so loud that they bounced off the walls and rang in Demyx's ears.

That's when Demyx started to see red and everything went silent as he walked out from the shadows. Paralyzed, he walked up to the bed, calmly, mind numb.

"Demyx!?" Axel called, surprised, and stared. Demyx only laughed hysterically.

"I know I'm not allowed to be here, but I just had to see how good this new guy really fucks you, 'cause you've both been fucking me." He held up the gun, pointing it at them, voice hysteric.

"I've planned this as the last thing you can do as a pair." He whispered, the gun shifting from Axel to Roxas, and then back to Axel again. Slowly he took the sheet from the floor and ripped it to pieces, tying them as blindfolds on first the blond and then the redhead to blind them and their fucking stares.

It made him laugh at how willingly they did this. But then again, they were at the other side of the barrel. No one knows how tame one becomes with a gun against the side of their head until they've been there. And Demyx wouldn't know.

A new hysteric laugh escaped him.

"I don't want to alarm you, but I figured we could end this, quick, easy and painless, so I'll get to business." Axel was shivering, his penis now slack, making Demyx smirk with madness. He looked between the two and aimed the gun at one of them.

"I'll choose you first," he whispered and the other two both tensed since they didn't know who the gun was aimed at.

"Laugh at me one more time, but keep your face in the bed." He felt the redhead's blind gaze in his general direction. Sit and watch me, he thought, while I do this shit and then learn from what I say. He cocked the pistol, pulled the trigger and then all he saw was red.

Blood oozed from the wound in the small blond's head as his body went limp. It splattered up on the wall, on the redhead next to him and colored the once white sheets red.

"How far will I go, to make this feel right?" he asked.

Axel started screaming in fear, panic and adrenaline pumped through his veins. Demyx just grinned. The screaming - oh the screaming. It felt good inside of Demyx to hear the redhead scream in panic, nice to see him scared of such a 'weak and stupid husband' who knew that Axel never really cared.

Demyx leaned forward towards the redhead who jerked away when he felt the presence near him.

"Was all this worth it, knowing that you have just seconds left to live?" Demyx whispered to him before pushing Axel down over his dead lover, thrusting his head down in the pillow.

"Think about your answer." Demyx laughed and once again he pointed the gun towards the redhead, placing the cold barrel against his forehead. Slowly he cocked it, waiting a few seconds. Axel was trembling in all his naked glory, Roxas' blood smeared over his skin, making it look as if he were already dead.

With a mad, hysterical laughter, he pulled the trigger and everything went red. At the headboard, the pillow growing a big spot and back at Demyx, splattering tiny red spots over his face and clothes.

Demyx slowly put the gun on the night stand and looked down on his work. There they were. Finally dead and no longer able to fuck with him, haunt his brain. Smiling to himself, he watched them.

Except for the entrance hole of the bullet, the redhead was beautiful in his death. Demyx slowly bent down, brushing his lips against the dead redhead's and then stood straight. His lips were a bit cold already and blood was pouring from the bullet hole down over his cheek.

Demyx stroked his arm as he lay lifeless on his back, before picking up the gun, putting it in his own mouth. He closed his eyes and repeated the procedure of cocking it, and then he pulled the trigger.

Everything went black.

Demyx's lifeless body fell into a pile on the floor as he blew his brain against the ceiling. Around his head a pool of blood gathered, but no one was there to see it. No one had heard the screams. And it would take a few days for the neighbors to notice that the house lacked motion, sounds, and call the police.

Several months of careful planning were at their successful end. Demyx had made it. He'd gotten his revenge.

Maybe, just maybe, he could finally be happy.

* * *

**I don't think you can become happier if you commit suicide, you won't be anything. suicide is a very bad idea.  
Please read my other fic Skyline, about the subject.**

Hope you liked it. Please no flames but please leave a review.

-Emelee


End file.
